I Need You
by rebanellsays
Summary: Brock Hart and Reba McKinney are having a hard time getting past the past. Will finding eachother be what they both need to move on?
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy! We have new neighbors!" Cheyenne yelled out. She was looking out the window when she saw a moving van and a redheaded women bringing boxes into the house next to them.

"That's nice sweetie." Brock didn't even bother looking at his nine year old daughter. He shifted through the bills in front of him and sighed. Buisness had been down the toilet lately and he was barely making ends meet. He needed to clear his mind. "Cheyenne honey i'm gonna step outside. Don't go anywhere."

"I won't." she said without looking up from the barbie doll she was playing with.

Brock stepped outside and leaned against the railing. He took a deep breathe and closed his eyes trying to relax. He stood there for a moment enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Kyra Elanor McKinney knock it off right now!" A voice yelling and what sounded like a small child crying brought Brock out of his thoughts and he turned around to face what must be the new neighbors house. He saw a little girl with red hair, and a toddler with brown hair crying on the ground being comforted by a woman with big red hair who he assumed was the kids mother. He couldn't see her face, just her back side. Which was quite nice. He couldn't help but check her out, he was a man after all. Wonder where she's from? He thought.

"How many times have i told you, NO hitting!" Brock was pulled out of his thoughts once again by the sound of the woman's voice. He watched them with amusement.

"He deserved it! He was making stupid noises and wouldn't stop!" The little girl tried to defend herself.

"Wether he did or not, you don't hit your little brother! Or anyone for that matter. Now go stand in the corner." The little boy had stopped crying and lifted his arms up signaling he wanted to be picked up. The lady picked him up and balanced him on her hip before scolding her daughter.

"I don't wanna go in the corner!" The little girl whined.

"To bad. Next time you won't hit your brother will ya?" The little girl grumbled before going into the new house to find a corner. If she was lucky she'd only be in it for about 5 minutes. "You ok Jakey?" She turned to the toddler who had his thumb in his mouth.

He laid his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. "Tiawed." He mumbled.

She set him down on the grass and gave him a nearby toy. "Can you play with this for a couple minutes while mommy gets the boxes out of the car?" The boy nodded and she smiled ruffling his hair.

Brock had just gotten a good look at her face and his breathe caught in his throat. She was beautiful. He stared at the redhead while she pulled out boxes from her truck. He watched as she struggled to lift the heavy box and try to stumble her way towards the house. "Oh!" She tripped on the curb and crashed to the ground, dropping the box.

Brock practically jumped off the porch and ran over to help her. "Are you ok?"

She groaned and pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Yeah. Just me bein a klutz." She wiped the dust off of her knees and looked up at the stranger. "Great first day in the neighbor hood!" She sarcastically muttered.

"Well you certainly know how to make an entrance!" They both laughed and Brock stuck out his hand. "Brock Hart."

She took his hand and smiled at him. "Reba McKinney."

They stared at eachother and held hands untill the little boy ran up to them. "Mommy ok?"

Reba tore her eyes away from him and focused on her son. "Yeah, mommy's ok. I just fell baby." She stood up and attempted to pick up the box again.

"Here I got it." He took the box from her with ease and waited for her to grab a smaller box before heading to the house. "So what brings you to the neighborhood?"

"Oh just business, I got a really good job offer." She said quickly, hoping the subject would be dropped.

"Where ya from?"

"Oklahoma."

"Ah, you're an okie." Reba nodded as he set the box down on the porch. "Your husband home?"

Reba tensed and folded her arms. "No, there is no husband."

"I'm sorry, I didn't me.."

She cut him off and gave him a forced smile. "It's fine. Thanks for helpin me, I think i got it from here."

"Are you sure?" She seemed so much more tense then she was a minute ago, and paranoid? Was that it? Something was off. "I don't mind helping."

"I'm fine. Thanks though." she said coldly.

"Alright...well i'm next door if you need anything." Reba nodded as he awkwardly walked away. She called Jake in and shut the door."Kyra you can come out now." she said while flopping down on the couch.

Kyra came out from her spot in the corner and sat down next to Reba while Jake played with his toys on the floor. "Mommy i'm hungry."

Reba looked at Kyra and gave her a small smile. "How bout I order pizza, that sound good?" Both the kids cheered and Reba laughed as she picked up the phone and called the pizza place. After the clerk confirmed her order she put the phone down and watched her kids playing together with a box of legos. She thought about wether or not it was a good idea to move out here. She did get a really good job offer, and a very nice home, and they were safe. That was the main thing. Nobody knew where they were but her mama and daddy. She thought about the day she decided to leave...

"Mama, daddy, were here." Reba said while walking through the door putting Jakes diaper bag and Jake himself down on the couch, Kyra following close behind. Kyra quickly ran off into the kitchen to find her grandparents. Reba sat down on the couch nervously and looked over her shoulder.

"Hey baby." her parents came in the room and Reba stood up quickly putting a smile on her face.

"Hi mama, hi daddy."

Helen went to hug her daughter but stopped in front of her and gasped. "Reba Nell what happened to your face?" She stared at the giant bruise on her daughters cheek and cut on her lip.

"It's nothing. I tripped over one of the kid's toys and landed on my face."

Helen looked over her shoulder at J.V and they gave each other a knowing look. "J.V why don't you take Kyra out to the lake and show her the fish." J.V nodded and hugged Reba on his way out. As soon as he left the room Helen stared at Reba and put her hands on her hips. " ?" she demanded an answer.

Reba felt her eyes well up with tears and tried her best to keep the tears down. "I already told you, I fell."

"Just like you fell the last time? And the time before that?"

Reba's lip quivered and she clenched her hands closed, trying her hardest not to break down.

"Reba what happened?"

Reba looked at her mother but couldn't find the words to say. Her mother gave her a knowing look and she broke down crying. Helen quickly pulled her daughter into a hug. Reba cried and clung to her mother like a child. "Baby you have got to get out of their."

Reba pulled away from her mother and shook her head, wiping her nose with her sleeve and wiping away the tears on her face. "I can't."

Helen put her hands on her hips and glared at her. "And why the hell not?" Reba opened her mouth and Helen put her hand up before she could say a word. "And don't you dare say it's because you love him."

"He's the father of my children, they need their dad."

Helen scoffed. "He's not a father Reba! What has he ever done for those kids!" She yelled and then lowered her voice. "How long before he starts taking his anger out on them too."

"He would never hurt them."

"Reba you have got to leave him."

Reba shook her head as more tears began to fall. "I can't."

"And why not!"

"Because he could take away the kids mama! His family practically runs the town!" She sighed and looked down at her year and a half year old son who had fallen asleep on the couch, then back at her mother. "I can't lose them mama. I can't." Her voice cracked and tears fell down her face.

Helen pulled Reba down to sit on the couch, careful not to disrupt Jake in the corner. "Your daddy and I are not going to let that happen. We will get you out of this. I promise ok?" Reba nodded while crying and Helen pulled her into a hug, pressing Reba's head to her chest. Reba wrapped her arms around her mothers waist and cried harder as her mother rocked her back and forth. Helen kissed the top of her head and held back her tears as she tried to soothe her baby girl...

"Mommy…..mommy..MOMMY!" Reba jumped and looked at Kyra. "What?"

"The door bell rang."

"Sorry babe I wasn't payin attention." she patted Kyra's head and got up to answer the door. She smiled seeing the pizza man and paid for it before sending him off and getting the table set up. She watched her kids eat and crossed her arms. She had to do this ,anything to keep her kids safe.

...

Brock lay in bed starring at the ceiling thinking about his new neighbor. Reba McKinney. She seemed nice, a little protective. Very, very cute. He grinned as he thought of her blushing when he helped her up. He'd definitely have to get to know her better. He turned to his side and closed his eyes, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

Reba lay in her bed starring at the ceiling thinking about her new neighbor. He seemed really sweet. He was nice for helping her with the box and seeing if she was ok. Not to mention he was very hot. She couldn't help it. She nearly lost focus when he introduced himself. She felt bad for being rude to him, he didn't know anything. Reba shook her head. The last thing she needed to be doing was thinking of how great this guy was. She turned to her side and closed her eyes. Tossing and turning the entire night.

...

Reba yawned and refilled her coffee cup. She had gotten zero sleep last night, and when she was still up at four a.m, she got up and finished unpacking. After that she fell asleep. The door bell rang and she groaned. She looked at the clock, 11:00. She grabbed her coffee and lazily made her way to the front door. She opened the door and saw her neighbor and a little girl. "Oh, hi."

"Hi." Brock smiled. He looked her over and his smile grew bigger. She was wearing sweatpants and a big sweatshirt. She had her big curly hair pulled into a pony tail and no make up on. She looked adorable yet sexy at the same time. "I-I.."

Reba grinned as Brock stuttered. "Cat got your tongue?"

Brock laughed and Reba smiled. He shook his head. "No, no I just wanted to officially welcome you to the neighborhood." He held up a container of store bought brownies. Reba raised her eyebrows and cocked her head. "I know, pretty lame. But i've never done the new neighbor thing and if I brought you something I cooked then that'd be a death threat."

Reba laughed and shook her head and laughed. "No it's fine, I love brownies." They smiled at each other and Reba's mind ran a mile a minute. 'Oh gosh i probably look like crap. Stop that! Why do you care what he thinks of you? He's just a neighbor, you don't know this man, you need to stop!' she tried to get the thoughts to go away and cleared her throat. "So, who's this little one?" she asked smiling at Cheyenne.

"I'm not little i'm nine!" Cheyenne stated.

The adults laughed and Brock rustled her hair. "This is my daughter Cheyenne."

"Well hello Cheyenne." Reba greeted leaning down towards the girl. "I'm Reba."

"My daddy thinks you're pretty." Cheyenne innocently.

Reba blushed and Brock choked on his spit. "Umm I-I.."

"Mommy!"

Reba turned around to see Kyra running up to her. Brock sighed in relief. "Hey honey, what's up?"

"You said you'd come play with us." Kyra looked in the door way and saw two strangers. "I'm Kyra." she introduced herself to Cheyenne.

"I'm Cheyenne."

"Do you wanna come play with me? We have a tree house in the back!"

Cheyenne turned to Brock and gave him puppy dog eyes. Reba watched in amusement. "Can I daddy, paweeseee."

Brock laughed. "If it's ok with Ms. McKinney."

"Go right ahead." Reba laughed as Kyra took Cheyenne's hand and dragged her to the back yard. "Well I just made a pot of coffee if ya wanna come in and sit down."

Brock smiled. "Sure." Reba stepped aside and let him in, shutting the door. She led him to the kitchen and poured them some coffee while Brock sat down at the island.

"Sorry if I don't look presentable, I'd just woken up when you came by." She handed him a cup and leaned against the counter facing him.

"I think you look fine." Their eyes met and Reba blushed, quickly looking away. Brock awkwardly looked in his cup. "I'm sorry if I seemed nosy yesterday. I didn't mean to upset you or anything."

"Oh no,no,no! You have nothin' to apologize for. It's just..I don't have the greatest relationship with my ex and i was cranky and it was just a little hectic, and i apologize to you."

Brock laughed. "It's ok. Moving can always be stressful, especially when you have the little ones with you." Reba nodded in agreement. "How about we start all over?"

"That would be wonderful!" she laughed.

Brock stood up and walked around the counter in front of Reba. "Hi, i'm Brock Hart." he said sticking his hand out.

Reba took his hand and shook it. "Hello Brock Hart i'm Reba McKinney. Pleasure to meet ya!"

"The pleasure is all mine." They stared at each other for a moment before pulling away. Brock sat back on the stool and Reba turned away from him.

She tugged at her sweat shirt. Man was it hot in here. Ok so he was a little cute..ok a lotta cute! That didn't mean anything.

"You ok over there?"

His voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she shook her head. Glancing at him over her shoulder. He gave her a smile, and she gave him a weak smile in return. Even his smile was cute!

Crapppppp.


	2. Chapter 2

Cheyenne and Kyra ran ahead to the big jungle gym while Reba, Jake and Brock walked behind. Cheyenne, Kyra and Jake had all insisted on going to the park, so here they were. It'd been almost a month since Reba and Brock met and they were already good friends

Friends. That's all they needed to be. She knew Brock wouldn't hurt her like 'he' had, but the last thing she needed was to jump into a relationship. What was she thinking! He probably didn't even think of her in that way! Why would her mind even go there, she didn't like him...right?

"Mommy I go play?"

She looked down at her son and smiled. "Go ahead baby." He smiled big and ran off to the baby play area. He was too little to be on the regular park equipment by himself. She knew he'd come running back soon, asking her to take him on it. She smiled at his excitement and sat down on a bench.

Brock sat down next to her. He noticed she scooted away from him but shrugged it off. "Where they get all their energy is beyond me!" he quipped.

"Well it coulda been all those sodas ya gave em before we came here." she quipped back.

"Not the best idea."

Reba laughed. "The girls seem to be gettin along really well."

"What can I say, the Hart charm runs through the family."

She laughed again and nudged him. "You dork."

"Proud of it babe." Reba nodded and went back to watching the kids. 'Did I just call her babe?! Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Brock mentally kicked himself.

'He didn't mean anything by it! Stop over analyzing everything!' Reba mentally kicked herself.

Brock sensed the awkwardness between them and quickly switched to a new subject. "Kyra looks just like you."

"Yeah..Cheyenne looks just like you."

"She looks more like her mother."

Reba turned towards Brock and draped her arm over the back of the bench. "Brock, where is Cheyenne's mom?" she asked hesitantly. She didn't wanna upset him or anything.

Brock shrugged and stared ahead. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"She left when Cheyenne was two. She left a note saying that the marriage and family life wasn't for her, and she was just gone."

Reba looked over at Cheyenne playing and her heart nearly broke in two. How could someone just up and abandon their child? She nearly cried just having to leave her own kids for work. "You haven't heard from her since?"

"Nope."

"I'm sorry Brock."

He shrugged. "I'm not, it hurt at first, but the only thing I feel bad about now is Cheyenne not knowing her mother, but that's Barbra Jeans fault. And Cheyenne deserves better then that."

Reba nodded and looked back at the kids. It must be tough growing up with no mom. Her heart went out to the little girl.

"What about you?"

"Huh?" she looked at Brock.

"What's your story?" he asked again. "What happened between you and your ex?"

Reba shrugged. "Nothin."

"Oh come on."

She shook her head. "I don't really wanna talk about it."

Brock looked at her. She seemed really tense and paranoid as if something bad was about to happen. "Alright. But you can always talk to me Reba."

She nodded and they both went back to watching the kids. She felt bad she hadn't talked to him. He'd opened up and talked to her. But at the same time how was she supposed to tell someone all the awful things her ex had done? Tears filled her eyes as she thought of him. "My ex wasn't the nicest guy."

"What?" Brock turned to look at her.

She avoided his gaze. "My ex, we umm, started dating in high school and I got pregnant."

"Kyra's only 6, you're 29..."

Reba cut him off. "I know, I had a miscarriage." She stopped talking and covered her mouth trying not to break down. Brock scooted closer and put his arm around her, rubbing her arm. It took her a moment before clearing her throat and continuing."After that we stopped seein each other. He joined the police force and i went off to college. A couple years later we met up at a bar, and one thing led to another and we had Kyra. He cheated on me. A lot."

"Why didn't you just end it right there?" Brock wondered. How could someone cheat on her? She was the most beautiful person he had ever met, inside and out.

Reba shrugged. "I loved him, way more then he loved me, and that's just what you did back there. You stuck by your man." She scoffed and shook her head. "We were together since I got pregnant with Kyra. He umm, he did some things..not good things. And i just finally decided to get out of there. Now i'm here." She shrugged and looked down at her lap trying not to cry.

Brock's heart nearly broke into when he saw a tear fall down her pale face. "Hey, you ok?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah, yeah" She looked up. "This whole thing is stupid. I probably shouldn't even have told you all that."

Brock studied her while she watched the kids. "You don't always have to be the strong one Reba."

She looked at Brock with tears in her eyes. "Yes I do. My kids need me, and I need to be strong for them, to keep them safe."

"Safe from what?"

"Nothing..I just..I should see what Jake's doin." She quickly stood up and wiped at her face with her sleeves, going over to her son. Brock watched her as she put on a smile and played with her son. There was something else she wasn't telling him. What did she mean her ex didn't do good things? He was on the police force, how bad could he be? At the same time, anyone who would cheat on Reba would have to have a few screws loose, or no brain at all.

He smiled as she played tag with the kids. Cheyenne loved her. Anything involving Reba would put her in a good mood. Him to. He watched as she went down the slide with Jake. Her big curly red hair blowing in the wind. She wore a giant sweatshirt and jeans. Nothing fancy and she still took his breath away. She had these adorable little habits she had. Like playing with her hair, or tugging her sleeves over her hands. She was probably the nicest person he had ever met, and had this witty charm. She was heart stopping beautiful and she didn't even know it. He smiled even bigger. He wasn't even going to deny it anymore. He was head over heels for Reba McKinney.

...

Reba set Jake in his play pen as Kyra ran upstairs, and flopped down on the couch. Brock had offered to take them out for pizza and with the kids pleas she agreed. He'd be over here to pick them up at 6. It was 5. She closed her eyes and laid down. It had been an exhausting day. Thinking about her ex had brought up so many emotions she nearly broke down. Brock had been so understanding and so sweet. Damn him. Why'd he have to be like that? It made it harder for her to not like him.

Her thoughts drifted to her ex and she frowned. She was such an idiot, she should've left the first time it'd happen. He'd apologized with flowers, and sweet gestures. And of course she'd forgiven him. And of course, the same thing had happened again, and again, and again. Thank God they'd never gotten married. It would have made everything more complicated then they already were. She slowly drifted off to sleep with mixed emotions about Brock and her ex.

Brock came in through the back door ready to grab Reba and the kids for dinner. "Reba? I'm here." he called out He walked towards the living room and stopped at the fridge, smiling at all the pictures she had on their. He grinned at a picture with Reba, obviously pregnant, holding Kyra and what he assumed to be her parents. No pictures of her ex. He wasn't really surprised at that. Why would there be? He continued to look at the pictures when he heard a scream. He jumped and ran into the living room, finding Reba tossing and turning, while yelling out in her sleep.

"No! Stop it!" she shouted.

"Reba!" he kneeled down next to her and grabbed her arms which were flailing around. "Reba! Wake up!"

"Stop it, no please!" She struggled against the arms that were holding her.

"Reba!"

She jolted awake and sat up, looking around confused and terrified.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked in a soft tone while moving one of his hands and pushing her hair out of her face gently. She looked around frantically.

"Where are the kids?"

"Reba are you alright?" she looked like she was about to lose it.

"Where are my kids?" she demanded.

"Kyra's in the back yard with Cheyenne, Jake's right over there." he pointed. Reba nodded frantically. "Reba..Reba!" he tried to get her attention as her eyes darted around the room. He cupped her face with his hands and forced him to look at her. "Are you ok?"

She shut her eyes and started sobbing. Brock sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. She gripped his shirt and cried into the crook of his neck. "He wouldn't stop, he wouldn't stop!" her voice was high pitched and hoarse.

Brock rocked her back and forth as she cried and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Shh." he rubbed her back soothingly. "No one's here. Your ok."

She cried even harder as she took comfort in his arms.

...

Jack Morgan stormed into his trailer and slammed his papers down on the counter. It'd been almost a month and he hadn't gotten anywhere near to finding out where his "ex" girlfriend could be. As her parents put it. 'Ex my ass.' he thought. 'We're not over till I say we're over.'

He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and slumped down on the couch. Who the hell did she think she was? Taking off like that. No notice or nothin. Just took the kids and ran. Her parents wouldn't even talk to her. Her crazy father threatened to shoot him if he didn't get off his property. Said they'd abused their daughter long enough.

He snorted. Abused? He didn't abuse. He put her in her place now and then but he didn't abuse. He quickly finished the beer and tossed the empty can on the coffee table. The can knocked over a picture frame and he leaned over to pick it up. He studied the picture and snorted again. They looked like such a happy couple.

He stared at her photo. Her hour glass figure, long legs,her wild red hair, her pretty little face. She had a lot of quirks, but she was still the hottest girl he knew. And he was hers.

For her to just up and leave made his blood boil. He gave her everything. And she just walks all over him. Well he wouldn't let it happen. He would find her and he would bring her back here where she belonged with him.

Her stared at her picture, tracing her out line. "I'll be seeing you real soon babe."

...

"Well thanks for dinner tonight."

"It was my pleasure." Brock carried a sleeping Jake up the porch as Reba opened the door and let him in.

"Just set him on the couch, i'll take him up soon." Brock nodded and set him on the couch before following Reba back out on the porch. "Are you sure you don't mind Kyra spendin the night?"

"Not at all. The girls insisted." Brock reassured her.

She nodded, smiling thinking about how excited they were about it. They were practically sisters. "Umm Brock.." She looked down at her hands and played with her sleeves. "About earlier, i'm sorry about all that."

"Reba don't even apologize. You have no reason to."

She shrugged. "Well thanks..i guess for just bein there."

"It's no problem." He stepped closer to her and Reba's breathe caught in her throat. "If you need anything at all, you can come to me. No matter what." His facing inching towards hers. "You know that right?"

Unable to speak she nodded. He cupped her cheek and Reba took a sharp breath. "I uh-uh think I should check on Jake."

"He's asleep."

"I u-uh.." Oh lord he smelled good. She leaned closer to him as he leaned closer to her. Her heart beat faster as his face drew nearer. She closed her eyes when their faces were inches from each other. He softly kissed her forehead and stepped away from her. "Good night Reba."

She watched after him confused as he walked off of the porch to her house. She snapped out of it and quickly went inside, leaning against the door after she shut it. She straightened out her shirt and tried to convince herself that the little moment they had had no effect on her whats so ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Reba took a deep breathe as they walked to the park. The kids loved it so much they begged to make it a weekly thing, so every Sunday, they'd all walk down to the park and just hangout for a little bit. Luckily, Reba and Brock both had Sunday's off.

"I wanna go on the spiny thingy."

Reba looked down at her daughter and chuckled. "The spiny thingy?"

"Yeah!" Kyra exclaimed while pointing at the merry go round as they approached the park.

Reba laughed and nodded. "You go do that then." She smiled as both Kyra and Cheyenne ran off to the merry go round. Jake held his moms hand and had his thumb in his mouth. He took his thumb out and tugged on her pants. Reba looked down at him and smiled, squatting down next to him. "What's up baby?"

"I go pway?" he stuck his thumb in his mouth again.

"Of course you can!" Reba waited for him to run off and play but he just stood there. She watched him glance at Kyra and Cheyenne on the merry go round and she grinned. "Do you want to go on the merry go round?"

Jake nodded but didn't move.

Reba pursed her lips. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Jake gave a big smile and nodded excitedly. "Yeah!"

Reba laughed and took his hand, running with him to the merry go round.

"Daddy come push us!" Cheyenne yelled to Brock.

Brock grinned and joined them at the merry go round. He watched as Reba sat down between the bars and set Jake on her lap. "You guys ready?" he asked.

Reba nodded and grabbed ahold of one of the bars, while wrapping her arm around Jake's stomach with her other arm so he wouldn't fall off. "Don't go to fast."

Brock nodded and grabbed one of the bars, pulling it back then pushing it forward, causing the platform to spin. Reba clenched her eyes close trying not to get too dizzy while the kids cheered. Brock grinned as he heard Reba whimper. The platform slowed down and Brock grabbed onto one of the passing bars, causing it to stop completely. He laughed when he saw Reba with her eyes clenched closed and gripping on to the handle bar and Jake for dear life. "You all right there Reba?"

Reba didn't answer him but looked at him with a grimace on her face. He tried his hardest not to laugh. "Again, again!" All three of the kids shouted.

"You good for another round?" he asked Reba. Jake looked up at her with a big smile, she smiled at him then sighed while nodding at Brock.

Brock nodded and pulled the bar back, pushing it forward again, laughing as he heard an 'oh god' which was most likely Reba. It started slowing down and Brock watched as Reba passed him multiple times before stoping the bar with her in front of him. Jake climbed off of her laugh and headed for the sand box while the girls headed for the swings. He chuckled and looked down at Reba who had her head in her hands. "Having fun there red?"

Reba groaned and lifted her head to look at him. "Absolutely." she gave him a sarcastic smile.

She stood up and tried to walk before stumbling forward, obviously still dizzy. Brock caught her before she could fall completely and held onto her waist. "Woah, you ok there?"

Reba held her breathe and waited for the dizzy feeling to go away but it didn't. "Oh God." She lurched forward and threw up.

"Whoa." Brock moved away just in time and pulled Reba's hair back from her face. She coughed and wiped her mouth with her sleeve before leaning back up. "You ok?"

Reba gave him a faint smile and nodded. "Yeah, i just need to sit down."

Brock nodded and helped her over to one of the benches. "I'm gonna go keep an eye on the kids. Sure you're ok?"

She nodded and waved him off. "I'm fine."

"Alright, I would suggest staying off of the merry go round." He lightly teased.

"Way a head of ya." Brock laughed and headed back over to the kids. Reba sighed and placed her hand over her stomach. She prayed to God it was the merry go round that made her sick.

...

"Night mommy. I love you."

"Goodnight baby." Reba tucked her son in and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you." She flipped off the light, leaving the night light to dimly Illuminate the room. She smiled as she watched him slip his thumb into his mouth and curl up to his giant teddy bear his grandparents had gotten him. She closed the door halfway and headed down the hall to Kyra's room. She leaned against the open door frame and crossed her arms.

She grinned seeing Kyra through the see through canopy that surrounded her bed. Everything was either purple or green in her room and her bed spread had butterflies all over it. She quietly made her way over to the bed and yanked back the canopy. "Boo!"

Kyra jumped and looked up from her book startled. "Don't do that mommy! You scared me."

Reba chuckled and rubbed the top of her head. "Sorry. It's bed time lil missy."

"Can i keep reading, please mom, please, please, please." Kyra begged.

"I'm sorry honey, but you have school tomorrow." Kyra pouted but reluctantly handed Reba her book.

"Will you lay with me until i fall asleep?"

"Of course." Reba set the book on the night stand before pulling back the covers for her. Kyra crawled from sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed to under the covers. Reba tucked her in and flipped the switch off, leaving only the night light on. She climbed into the bed next to Kyra and laid down on her back. Kyra automatically turned on her side and wrapped her arm around her mothers stomach and laid her head on her shoulder.

Reba rested her chin on the top of her daughters head and soothingly ran her fingers through Kyra's long red hair. "I don't wanna go to school."

"You have too honey."

"Jake doesn't have too."

"Jake's too little to go yet."

"Did you go?"

"Mhmm."

"Did daddy?"

Reba tensed up. "Yeah. Daddy did too."

"How come we moved away from daddy?"

"There's a lot of reasons honey."

"Is it because he's mean?"

Reba teared up and nodded. "That's one of the reasons honey."

"Do you miss him?"

Reba bit her lip and stayed silent, trying not to cry. "Do you?"

Kyra scrunched her forehead up while thinking before shrugging. "I don't know."

They were both silent after that. Reba softly hummed and ran her fingers through Kyra's hair before she slowly falling asleep. Once she felt her daughters breathing even out she eased herself out of the bed and kissed Kyra's forehead. She made her way out of the room and headed for her own. The phone began ringing and she quickly picked it up before one of the kids woke up. "Hello?"

"Hi baby."

Reba smiled hearing her mothers voice through the telephone. "Hey mama." She took the phone to her room and shut the door behind her before sitting cross legged in the middle of her bed.

"How are you?"

Reba absentmindedly began picking at the lose threads on her comforter. "I'm alright."

"The kids?"

"They're good. Jake's Jake. Kyra's still kind of adjusting."

"Well that's good."

"Yup." There was a moment of silence before she spoke again. "Anythin goin on with... him?"

"He came by once or twice, askin about you. But other then that we haven't seen or heard from him."

"Oh." Reba took a deep breathe. "Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Was movin out here really necessary?"

"What do you mean?"

Reba sighed. "Would it really be so bad if we came home?"

"You can't possibly be thinking of getting back together with him!" Her mother exclaimed in disbelief.

"Why would it be so bad! He's a good father." She rolled her eyes as she heard her mother scoff. "And I love him."

"You don't love him Reba."

"Yes I do." Her eyes filled up with tears.

"No, you don't. You love the man he used to be, and the man you wish he was. The man you think he could be. But honey he's never going to change. He hit you. Repeatedly. If you go back to that you could wind up seriously hurt, or dead. And me and your father are not going to just sit by and let that happen to you." The tears rolled down her face and she tried not to sob as she listened to her mothers words and how true they were, even if she didn't want them to be. "Now Reba Nell what is bringing all of this on?"

Reba closed her eyes and tried not to cry any harder then she already was. She took a deep breathe and tried to steady her voice. "I'm late."

"Late? Late for what?"

"No. Mama i'm LATE." she emphasized the word late.

She heard her mother take a sharp breathe. "Jack?"

Reba subconsciously nodded. "It couldn't be anyone else."

"Reba you need too find out."

"I know." A moment of silence passed before Reba spoke again. "Mama i'm really tired, i'm gonna get some sleep."

"Alright baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye." Reba hung up the phone and tossed it aside. She scooted up to the headed board and laid down. She turned to her side and curled up to one of her pillows while letting her mind wander.

What if it wasn't the merry go round that had made her sick? Just a week before she left they'd been together. They didn't use protection. Reba snorted to herself. When did they ever use protection? She jumped at the sudden boom of thunder, soon followed by the sound of rain. She rolled her eyes. Great. She tried to block the sounds out and went back to thinking. Was what her mom said true? Was she just in love with who he used to be? She remembered how sweet and caring he was in high school, and when she was pregnant with Kyra. Then something changed. She didn't know what happened, he just changed. He could change back couldn't he? And what if she was pregnant? What then.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by someone pounding on her door. She quickly got up and opened the door too find her kids standing there shaking. Jake had tears streaming down his face. Reba kneeled down to them. "Hey, guys what's wrong?" As if too answer her question thunder boomed and Jake and Kyra flung them selves to Reba and held onto her tight. "Do you wanna sleep with me tonight?"

Both of the kids nodded their heads without hesitation. Reba chuckled and lead them over to her bed. Kyra climbed onto the bed and Reba lifted little Jake up so he could get on too. She situated herself in the middle and wrapped her arms around them. She kissed the top of their heads as they drifted off to sleep.

She couldn't go back. Not with the kids. There was no guarantee he would ever change, and she would not put her kids in even the smallest danger. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, leaving her thoughts and worries for the morning.


End file.
